An Egyptian Romance
by EtheralGirl
Summary: Atemu X OC. An awesome romance with lots of adventure in it. And maybe something funny xD
1. Chapter 1

**I do not any of these characters, except one, so I take copyright to mine and the rest to Kazuki Takahashi.**

* * *

><p>Hasina sighed. She was thinking of an escape route, out of the palace, away from slaving forever. She also had to have a little food and some water to survive whilst heading towards the Nile River. That is, in the day.<p>

She would leave when she saw the moon in the middle of the sky, otherwise known as "midnight."

She lay down in her bed, wide awake.

She would have to escape through her room... No, that would be too obvious.

There were too many guards throughout the palace halls. No way could she escape without being noticed.

Her black hair was spread over he pillow, her head resting.

* * *

><p>The twenty-one year old Pharaoh, Atemu (which his name was kept secret since it can release Zorc and seal him away), was sitting on his throne chair one day, his mind racing with thoughts of whether he should be trying to make a truce with Rome or just fight.<p>

He let out an irritated sigh.

The Nile. The treasures. The crops they grew. Would anyone ever stop wanting what Egypt had and not themselves?

And then the slight problem with the people of Kul Elna (in this story, Kul Elna wasn't all the way destroyed, so the Millennium Items are there, including the awesome, most magnificent, the King of Thieves!). Robbing the treasures that rightfully belonged to the previous pharaoh's. He needed to do something about that. It was getting out of hand.

Then he had getting an heir to the throne on his mind. But it wasn't that big of a deal since his cousin, Priest Seto, would take the throne if the current Pharaoh died.

"Bleh!" the Pharaoh rolled his eyes.

After a while, he decided he'd go take a walk in the orchid.

He was walking alone, thinking to himself. He sat on the bank of the stream, under the shade of an orange tree.

Hasina sighed. Then her eyes came in view of the Pharaoh. This had been the first time she had seen him. She started to turn around when the Pharaoh saw her.

She was told to pick the oranges. That was the last tree..but oh well! She wanted to leave the Pharaoh his privacy.

"Uh..." she started to curtsey.

She blushed.

The Pharaoh did too,"Hi."

"I-I w-w-was j-just ge-g-getting...oranges," Hasina stammered as she started picking oranges again. This was so embarrassing,"To cook with." She gulped.

The Pharaoh just replied with,"Go on." He nodded.

Hasina quickly picked the rest of the oranges and left. She breathed out a breath like she had been holding it the entire time.

* * *

><p>Hasina woke up. She quickly got out of her bed and dressed. Then she went to the palace's kitchen.<p>

She found the Pharaoh there, instead of his vizier, checking the stocks for the week. She held her breath.

The Pharaoh sensed someone's presence. He turned around,"Oh, hi. I wanted to talk to you in my chambers after dinner tonight. That is, if you are okay with that."

Hasina blushed,"Yes, that's fine with me."

She smiled and released her breath as soon as she got into the main part of the kitchen. Then she let the muscles around her mouth relax.

She looked at the note on the marble counter.

_Sauce. Again, _Hasina thought to herself. She shook her head.

The Pharaoh had wanted to ask what her name was, but he forgot. He scolded himself for that. Anyways, he was going to meet her again tonight.

He went to his bedroom chambers and laid down on his silken bed.

As he started to doze off, he heard screaming and hooves bounding away from the Palace.

The Pharaoh grabbed his diadiank and walked rapidly down the hallways.

He finally arrived at the stables. Fortunately, the horse accepted the bit immediately, which was unlike the mare.

He mounted bareback (yes, he's awesome like that!), and slapped his legs against his white horse, putting pressure on it's sides as a signal to run.

He grabbed part of the horse's mane so he wouldn't fall off. He held on tight to the reins.

Hasina was blindfolded, and she couldn't scream either.

But, fortunately, she heard another set of hooves. Her hopes went up.

The King of Thieves (FANGIRL SCREAM) had been watching the Pharaoh lately, and had seen him blushing. Bakura knew that he liked Hasina. And the perfect bait, also!

His men would capture the Pharaoh as soon as he rescused Hasina from the Nile River.

Hasina's hands were tied together, also.

Bakura got near the Nile, and threw Hasina in the river.

Sadly, her scream couldn't be heard.

"Bakura!" the Pharaoh exclaimed, jumping off his horse, summoned Slifer to take care of Bakura, took off his shoes and the heavy clothes (that were used to decorate his outfit, example: gold) he wore, and finally, dived into the river.

He searched for Hasina. He saw air bubbles near him. She must be at the bottom!

He didn't get rid of his knife, however. As soon as he got to her, he cut off the ropes that binded her hands. He took off the cloth that was being used to blindfold her.

He helped her to the surface, where she coughed up water.

Yes, Bakura's men were surrounding them on that particular bank, just like Bakura planned. But anyhow, there was another bank, also. The opposite of them, which no creature visible dwelleth presently.

Hasina's thin, black hair dripped on the other bank.

_As soon as they come over here, I'll go to the other side. _the Pharaoh thought. But, unfortunately, there were more of Bakura's men hiding, and captured the Pharaoh off-guard, quite easily.

He screamed.

Hasina wasn't captured, so she swam, unnoticed, through the river, her head under the water. She would alert everyone in the palace.

The Pharaoh's diadiank was taken away from him. Slifer couldn't hold deabound off long enough.

He growled.

Everyone was celebrating their victory. Oh, how wrong they were. This wasn't going to end just yet.

* * *

><p>Hasina stopped, panting, in front of Priestess Isis.<p>

"What is it?" Isis asked calmly.

"Th-th-the Pharaoh. He's been captured by Bakura and his men." Hasina said almost breathlessly.

"Where did it happen?" Isis asked, apparently alert.

"By the Nile. The left bank." Hasina replied.

"Go get some rest. I'll alert the others and we'll gather an army and fight back." Isis said calmly for Hasina's sake.

Hasina took off her wet clothes, dried herself off with a small cloth, put on clean, dry clothes, and sat down on her bed.

* * *

><p>The Pharaoh's face was disgusted. The only thing to protect him now, if something threatened him, would be his soul monster. And if that was destroyed...<p>

He shook his head.

His wrists hurt from the ropes that bound them. And he couldn't talk...

Now all he could do is depend upon Hasina and his Guardians.

By nightfall, still, no one was there to rescue him. _They must be planning a strategy_ he thought.

Bakura had also taken his Millennium Puzzle. Little did he know that it was a fake. The real one was in the bottom of the Nile. He made sure to bury it so it wouldn't go away with the currents. He was taking a great risk, but he had to do it. He would get it later.

The Pharaoh smirked.

Bakura saw him,"What are you smiling about? There's nothing to smile about, that is, unless you are crazy."

"That's not for your concern," the Pharaoh replied,"You've got other things to worry about."

Bakura came over and grabbed him by the cuff of his shirt,"Tell me." He held a knife in another hand.

The Pharaoh quickly thought of a lie. He couldn't give away that someone might be coming for him. He also couldn't tell ... Wait! That's it! He could tell Bakura he was thinking about Hasina!

"Hasina."

"Oh, her." Bakura shoved the Pharaoh on to the ground.

The Pharaoh groaned.

"We'll be burning down your kingdom tonight. We'll bring you to make sure you see it. You won't be smiling then."


	2. Chapter 2

**I do not any of these characters, except one, so I take copyright to mine and the rest to Kazuki Takahashi.**

The Pharaoh was taken aback by the reply from Bakura.

He hesitated before talking back,"I bet I will!"

"Then I'll kill you before." Bakura replied, smirking.

The Pharaoh growled. His emotions made his soul monster appear (which the name of it is Zanies [pronounced Zany-s]).

Bakura was knocken down by Zanies. He summoned his own, Deabound.

The Pharaoh trusted his monster enough to distract Bakura while he tried to get away.

He sprinted, grabbing his diadiank. He skidded to a stop once he came upon his white horse, tied up. He quickly untied it and jumped up on it's back, telling it to gallop.

The horse ran, heading towards the palace.

Now that the Pharaoh was far enough away, he called back Zanies.

They would chase him sooner or later, and his monster needed to rest. Deabound was pretty tough.

Horses came galloping from behind.

"Yah!" The Pharaoh kicked the sides of his horse.

The horse sped up.

He heard dozens of pairs of hooves as he changed his direction towards the Nile instead of the Palace. Otherwise, he'd be leading them straight int-

The Pharaoh's men were gathered into an army by Mahad, Seto by his side.

The Pharaoh looked surprised.

He smirked. He had been leading them into a trap and he didn't even know it! Lucky he was!

Mahad had men on the other side of the Nile (the side the Pharaoh was). They were skilled archers.

Multiple arrows from each man shot at Bakura's men.

You could hear a maniacal laugh in the air from Bakura.

The Pharaoh rolled his eyes. Bakura thought he was winning. Sometimes he thought Bakura was retarded.

Bakura was, unfortunately, right. Deabound struck with fire the archers and killed most of them.

The Pharaoh dismounted his horse and made sure it went into the river to the others. It did, because that was where the herd was (as in, a lot of horses, because for horses, the herd is safety). Someone would take it's reins.

He picked up a bow and an arrow and shot.

He shot the head of Bakura's army in the heart. He fell off his sorrel horse (an Egyptian Arabian, or an Arabian, as they come from Egypt, they are the oldest breed of horse and very popular throughout the world), dying slowly.

The Pharaoh laid down the bow and arrow and picked up the captain's sword.

He coughed, choking on dust. He quickly found a horse and mounted it, not daring to risk his life (by being trampled over).

That night was bloody. The armies grew weaker, especially the Pharaoh, but his determination gave him enough strength to keep fighting. That is, until he fainted.

He woke up a few minutes later, finding himself in his own bedroom chambers. One of his Guardians must have take him to the Palace quickly.

A healer was standing beside his bed,"Oh, you are awake. You need to rest more."

He was feeling drowsy, his eyelids heavy. He closed them and rested his head, instantly falling asleep.

I know, short chapter. :3 Yess, I'm going to start another fanfic about Atemu's life in the Underworld. And how Bakura gets there...no, no, someone else.


End file.
